Motors used to operate devices in space conditioning systems or other mechanical systems can vibrate at frequencies which can excite the rest of the system, and result in system vibration as well as associated noise. This condition can be particularly objectionable when motor vibration frequencies are the same as the natural frequencies of the system or components of the system.